


Why did papa kiss uncle Bucky ?

by Malya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Cute Peter Parker, Happy Ending, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malya/pseuds/Malya
Summary: Coming home from school, Peter sees something very odd.  He waits until diner to ask his daddy about it





	1. Peter witness an odd thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is around 5 in this story.  
> The first chapter is short but they will get longer as the story goes.
> 
> Comments and kuddos apreciated.
> 
> Rude comments are deleted.
> 
> (I apologies for the spelling errors in advance, but if I check the work again I will end up deleting it.)
> 
> (Also, I know the system doesn't work like that in real life, but this is a fiction, not real life.)
> 
> (Last, I do know the difference between the punctuations i use but I like it like that)

Today was a nice day. It was sunny and a lot of people were outside enjoying the warmth.  
Peter was coming home from school with his nanny, telling her about his day at school.

Usually, it was his daddy, Tony, or his papa, Steve, who were the ones picking him up from school but Tony had a last minute meeting to go to and Steve was busy. So Peter got picked by his nanny, and since it was a sunny day, the pair choose to walk home.

They were walking down the busy street leading to the building were he lived when Peter saw something odd. 

In the cafe just across from where he was walking, Peter saw his papa. That was odd because his papa was supposed to be busy, which means he was supposed to be at his work, not in a cafe across from where he lived.

This alone made Peter confused, because he papa never lied about being busy. He stopped walking to get a better look. Maybe it wasn’t his papa but just someone who was looking like him.

Having stopped, peter was able to determined that this man was definitely his papa. And he wasn’t alone. His uncle Bucky was with him. 

Well, maybe his papa had a meeting with Bucky and that’s why he was busy. Peter began to walk again, his nanny having stopped with him, used to Peter stopping at random point. But what he caught made him stop all over again.

His papa just kissed his uncle Bucky. And he did so on the mouth. The only person Peter saw his papa giving kiss on the mouth to was his daddy. This confused Peter a lot. Why was his papa kissing someone who wasn’t his daddy ?

Peter looked at his nanny to ask her about that, but seeing that she clearly wanted to be home, he thought better to keep that to himself and ask his daddy at dinner tonight.


	2. Why did papa kiss uncle bucky ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lot for all the subscriptions. They were so many, i got really happy.   
> Thank you for all the comments, they really made my day when I received them.  
> Thank you for the kuddos, it means a lot to me.
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer, and it's dedicated to all the person who read my first chapter and enjoyed it.

Once home, Peter went to his room while his nanny occupied herself in the living room.   
He was still confused about what he saw and he was really wondering why his papa was kissing his uncle Bucky.

He played with his superheroe toys, waiting for his daddy to get back home. He could have played with his nanny, but she was boring and she didn’t really understand his amazing imagination.

As well as being confused, Peter was starting to get concerned. If he told his daddy about his papa, would his parents break up ? He really didn’t want that to happen. One of his friend at school had to go through his parents divorcing and now he could only see his dad on the weekend. 

Peter wanted to keep his parents together. But he had to tell his daddy, that was the good thing to do right ? If he didn’t tell his daddy, maybe Tony would find out himself and be mad at Peter for not telling him. 

That was unlikely to happen, but Peter felt that it was his job to tell his daddy because he was the one who saw Steve kiss Bucky.

After playing for a little while, Peter heard the front door open and his daddy greeting the nanny before she left. Then he could hear Tony’s footsep coming to his room.

Peter stood up from the floor, and as soon as his door opened he threw himself in Tony’s arms like he hadn’t seen him for days.

« Hey buddy » Tony says while ruffling his son’s hair. « You had a good day ? »

Peter smiled against his daddy’s chest. « I had an amazing day, but I missed you. I prefer when you are the one picking me up »

Tony laughed before setting Peter down. « I know you like it when I pick you up. » He said with amusement. « I’ll pick you up tomorrow I promise. »

It wasn’t very late so Peter and Tony played together a bit before Tony made Peter take a bath. Then, while Tony was preparing dinner, Peter thought about how he was going to ask his question.

It was when they were in the middle of their pastas that Peter choose to just be direct about it.

« Daddy ? why did papa kissed uncle Bucky ? »

Tony almost choked on his food before looking curiosly at his son.  
« What do you mean buddy ? » Tony asked. 

Peter began to fidget of bit, looking at his pastas, « When I was walking home with nanny, I saw papa in the cafe and he was with uncle Bucky »

Tony didn’t really like where this was going. Steve had said he had to be at work early today so he wouldn’t be able to pick up Peter. But if Peter saw Steve in a cafe it meant that Steve had lied to him. 

« You saw papa and uncle Bucky. Are you sure it was them sweety ? » Tony had to be sure. Maybe it was just guys that looked like them and Peter got confused.

Peter took his most serious voice, « Yes I’m sure daddy. »

« Alright buddy, I believe you. And you said they were kissing ? Are you sure it wasn’t a hug ? » Tony was dreading the anwser, but he had to know. Had Steve been unfaithful ?

« I am sure daddy. It wasn’t a hug, papa was kissing uncle Bucky on the mouth. » His father just nodded and Peter was a little bit scared. Was his daddy mad ?

« Why was papa kissing uncle Bucky daddy ? » Peter asked in a small voice

Tony looked at his son and saw that he was really confused and a bit scared. So he got up to take Peter in his arms. 

« I don’t know buddy, but I’ll figure it out, don’t worry. »

 

Later that night, after Putting Peter to bed and reassuring him that he loved him, Tony sat on the couch, his son's question in mind, and wondered what he should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment or a kuddo. 
> 
> 'till next time.


	3. Tony's angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you again for all the comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks. I'm really happy that so many people are enjoying this story. 
> 
> This chapter is shorter than the one before and is centered on Tony and has no dialogues. 
> 
>  
> 
> Steve and Peter will be back in next chapter.

Tony was deep in thoughts. He really didn’t know what to do. He should confront Steve about what peter saw but he was too afraid of the truth. And even if he confronted Steve, he wouldn’t know what to say. 

Not knowing what to do, Tony started reflecting on his life since he met Steve. How they met while both rushing to get inside during a storm, colliding into each other. They had laugh, both wet, and went to the little cafe close to Tony’s home to get themselves warm. 

They got to know each other, they talked until the cafe had to close. Before going to their respective home, they exchange numbers and a week later they began dating.

They were together for three years, living together at Tony’s when they decided they wanted a baby. They both got tested and were a little sad to know only Tony would be able to be the biological father, but they went on with it and soon they had a little baby. The most perfect, sweetest baby in the world.

Peter was an angel, the joy of his parents. Tony and Steve couldn’t take their eyes of him for a few weeks after he was born. 

They were a strong family, of that’s what Tony thought. He wondered briefly if it was his fault. Did Steve started seeing his long time friend because Tony wasn’t attentionate enough ? Could Tony make things better for Steve ? 

Tony took his head in his hands, sighing. He wanted to wait for Steve to come home, to talk everyting out. He didn’t want to believe what Peter saw, even if, in the very back of his mind, he knew it was truth.

When it was nearing eleven at night, Tony realised that Steve wouldn’t be coming home. That realisation brought tears in his eyes and he began to cry.

He had been so blind. 

Now crying, he realised that it has been weeks since Steve came home before morning. But Tony had been extremely busy with his work, usually spending the night in his office not remarking Steve’s absence. The rare time he was in bed, he was out before he could even know if Steve came. 

In the morning, Steve was always there, but in the kitchen or the living room and already dressed. 

Had he drived Steve away because he didn’t pay enough attention to him ? Was it his fault after all ?

He remembered Steve’s smile and laugh. How happy they had been together. Could Steve really do that to him ? Was he so blind he didn’t realise his partner of eight years had been slowly getting away from him ?

Knowing it was pointless to wait for Steve, Tony went to bed and cried himself to sleep, dreaming of a time Steve still loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave a comment or a kudo if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos and everything else. This is what makes me write even faster.  
> Enjoy this chapter, the next one will be the conversation between Tony and Steve.

The next morning, Tony woke up early. He checked his phone to see the time, it was 7am. He considered getting back to sleep but he remembered that he had to get Peter to school.

He slowly got out of bed, noticing Steve’s absence with a ping to his heart. He went to his bathroom to get ready before going to wake Peter.

Once dressed, Tony first made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Again, he noticed how Steve wasn’t there, meaning he probably spent the night at Bucky’s house. This thought made him angry and sad at the same time. 

He was used to Steve spending some nights at Bucky’s, but that was before he knew that Steve was cheating on him. Trying not to think to much about that, Tony put the plates on the table and then made his way to get his son.

He opened Peter’s door and quietly made his way inside the room. There were toys everywhere on the ground. Looking at the bed to see his son, Tony was surprised when he saw no one. 

Trying not to panic, he looked around the room once more, and there he saw his son, still asleep, but on the floor with the cover berely on him. 

Tony let out a quiet laugh at the sight. Sometime Peter would wake in the middle of the night because he had an idea and wanted to explain it to his toys. He would take his cover with him to hide undearneath and sometimes he would fall asleep right were he was.

Tony found that extremely cute. Smiling softly, he approched Peter and carefuly picked him in his arms, murmuring soft words to wake him.

Peter blinked and smiled at Tony before resting his head against his father’s shoulder. He wasn’t a talkative child in the morning.

Still carrying Peter, Tony bring them in the kitchen and sat Peter on his chair, putting his food in front of him. Peter ate slowly and then reached for Tony. 

Tony smiled at him before picking him up once again and this time taking him to the bathroom to get dressed. 

Soon enough, father and son were in the car to get to the school. Peter was drifting off a bit in his car seat but he was still awake once Tony parked the car. 

Tony got Peter out and they walked to Peter’s classroom. 

Before letting Peter go, Tony kneeled in front of him to say « have a good day Baby, I’ll be there to get you when school ends alright ? I love buddy have fun »

« I love you too daddy, bye » Peter placed a kiss to his father’s cheek before going into his classroom.

 

 

During the time peter was at school, Tony had a lot of time to think about what he was going to do about Steve. Maybe they could still make their relationship work. He didn’t really focuse on his work, choosing instead to try and find solutions to the problem.

At one point, he texted Steve to ask him to be home by 6 that night because he wanted to talk. It was just before Tony got outside to go and fetch Peter that Steve anwsered that he would be there and was asking if something was wrong. Tony choose to not anwser that. Steve deserved to be left wondering anyway.

Tony had decided to walk to Peter’s school since the boy seemed to like it. Once there, he went to the classroom and waited for Peter to notice him. As soon as Peter saw his father he ran to him. Tony catched him and lifted him in the air a bit before putting him back to the ground. 

Together, they began walking home, Peter joyfuly telling Tony all about his day. Once they got near the cafe though, Peter abruptly stopped talking and walking. Tony looked curiosly at him, wondering what was going on. 

« Is everything alright buddy ? Why did we stopped in the middle of the street ? »

Peter seemed to be at lost for words so he just pointed in the vague direction of the cafe.   
Tony looked at where his son was pointing, trying to guess what would have made the boy speechless. He didn’t see anything odd and so he adressed Peter, who was still refusing to move, again.

« Come on Pete, tell me what’s wrong. »

Peter looked up at Tony before saying in a whisper « The cafe daddy. It’s the one I was telling you about yesterday »

Not getting his eyes off his son, Tony answered him « I know it’s that cafe Petey, but why did you stopped today ? »

« Because papa is inside. And is his with uncle Bucky again. »

Tony looked up so abruptly he might have broken his neck. And he saw them. And they were kissing. He couldn’t look away. That was his whole world crashing around him. He still had a little hope that it was just a big misunderstanding. But now he had the proof for himself.

Trying to compose himself, his face might have gone a bit pale, Tony tug on Peter’s hand.   
Peter complied and they waled home in silent.

Once home, Tony went to the couch and Peter joined him, trying to give his father a bit of confort. Tony put Peter in his laps, kissed his head and rocked them both, knowing that his life was going to change. And probably not for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave a comment if you want.
> 
> 'till next time


	5. confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for everything.

By the time it was 6, Peter and Tony had played legos in Peter’s room. The little boy’s imagination was very developped and they soon found themselves deep into the game, not paying any attention to anything else.

It was a little knock on the door that made both father and son look up from their construction.

Steve was standing at the door, looking like everything was right. Tony couldn’t help but scoff a little at Steve’s happiness.

Peter got up and went to hug his papa. He had been told by Tony that the story of Steve kissing Bucky would be handled and he shouldn’t act any diferently than before with his papa.

Steve picked up Peter and asked about his day. Peter talked rapidely, as always having a lot to say. His papa was listening with joy and that made Peter happy. After all, the grown up things were for the grown ups. Peter just wanted his papa’s love and nothing else.

While listening to his son’s speech, Tony had got up from his sitting position on the floor and was leaning against the window jut staring at the duo in front of him. He smiled when Peter looked his way but it disappeared as soon as he turned away again.

 

The little family had dinner together, which was not silent thanks to Peter chatting endlessly about everything and anything. 

Steve could sense that Tony had an issue with him but that for Peter’s sakes he wasn’t confronting him about him. He wondered a bit what it could be but nothing came to his mind. Tony didn’t know about Bucky and him so it obviously wasn’t about that.

After dinner, Steve took care of bathing and putting Peter to bed. Once that was done, he went to the living room and there, he saw Tony, sitting on the couch, starring at him.

Steve took place in front of him. He really couldn’t guess what was up with Tony’s coldness.  
He was trying to find something to say, to break the ice, but thankfully, Tony spoke first. His tone was icy though and it made Steve shiffted a bit.

« Care to tell me how long you’ve been having an affair ? »

That took Steve by surprise. Tony couldn’t know. He had been extremely careful. He tried to play dumb...

« What do you mean, i’m not.. »  
...but Tony wasn’t born last nigt and being the powerfull buisinessman he was he could detect bullshit from miles away. He cut Steve before he could try to lie.

« Don’t play dumb with me. I saw you with Bucky. In the cafe. Peter saw the two of you too. So I repeat. How long has this been going on ? »

Knowing there was no way around it now, and more importantly, berrating himself for not having been more careful, Steve anwsered. 

« It’s been a little while. » 

This semmed to anger Tony a bit, but he controled himself. Steve saw the persona Tony used to deal with buisness appearing and franckly it scared him a bit. The tone tough, had still a little desparate side inside the iceness.

« Why ? Why Steve ? is it my fault ? did I do something ? Just tell me why. »

Steve began to fidget. He couldn’t answer that. Tony wouldn’t understand.

« It’s not your fault Tony I swear. But I don’t have an explanation for you. I can’t say why. I’m sorry. »

At this, Tony let out a cold laugh.

« Really. You can’t tell me. Well, let me tell you, you’re gonna have to do a little explanation anyway. »

Steve looked defeated. 

« I can’t Tony. You wouldn’t understand. But please believe that I’m not doing this to hurt you. I love you, I would never hurt you. »

His voice had a desparate edge to it. 

« You love me and you don’t want to hurt me. Are you kidding me right now ? nice proof of love there. Really I’m touched »

The whole thing said in a sarcastic tone made Steve looked down. He looked up again when Tony spoke.

« To be fair, I don’t even care about an explanation. I just want to know this : did you think of me when you choose to go and kiss your best pal ? Did you think of our son at all ? Did you ?»

In all honesty, Steve hadn’t really thouhgt about them. He was more focuse on Bucky and well...

Steve sense that he had to say someting. He didn’t want to lose Tony but he couldn’t stop what he had with Bucky either. If Tony could just accept that...

« Tony, really I’m sorry. I do love you and Peter but I can’t explain to you why I have to stay with Bucky. You can’t understand. »

Steve was desparate for Tony to understand but he knew he wouldn’t. The man let out another cold laugh. 

« You mean to say you want to stay with me and be with Bucky at the same time ? Are you kidding me right now ? »

« Yes Tony, please understand. I can’t lose you or Peter but I can’t leave Bucky either. »

He looked into Tony’s yes and saw that they were emotionless.

« It’s me, your family, or Bucky. You don’t have an explanation ? Then I’m giving you a choice. »

That was exactly what Steve didn’t want. This choice was impossible. He couldn’t answer. He was speechless. And Tony seemed to realise that because he looked and sound cold again. 

« Are you actually considering this choice ? There shouldn’t even be a choice there Steve. »

Steve sighed. 

« I’m terribly sorry. »

Tony stood up at his words.

« You’re chossing him then. »

It wasn’t a question. Just a fact. Steve knew this was the end of their relationship. Tony would never forgive him for that.

« Yes. I’m sorry. »

He stood up as well and made his way to the door. But Tony spoke one last time. 

« Just don’t forget to contact your son. I might let you break my heart but I’ll destroy you if you break his. »

Then without waiting to hear Steve’s eventual reply he went in the direction of his room. 

Steve looked one last time at the living room that held so many memories and made his way out. 

They were done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment
> 
> 'till next time


	6. The last straw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the comment and the kudos.
> 
> The next two chapters are going to be fast forward in time and then we'll learn what made Steve acted like this.

The next morning, Tony woke up with a headache. He had gone to bed late after his conversation with Steve.

He slowly got up before going to check on Peter. His son was still asleep, curled up in his blanket. Tony smiled sadly because he was going to have to announce to Peter than he and Steve weren’t going to get back together. This would surely break the little boy’s heart.

Not wanting to wake his son right now, Tony went to the living room to watch some television and keep his mind clear of Steve. He’d wait for Peter to wake on his on. After all, it was Saturday. There was no rush for the boy to wake.

 

He had been watching a random show for an hour before he heard soft steps making their way over. He looked in the direction of the hallway to see his son with a sleepy face and a thumb in his mouth making his way to him. 

Peter climbed on his father’s laps and made himself confortable. Tony smiled at this before slowly carressing his baby’s soft curls. 

« Did you sleep weel buddy ? » He asked quietly. Peter just nodded, not taking his thumb out of his mouth.

« Do you want some breakfast ? » Peter just checked his head no. He wasn’t hungry, he wanted to know what happened yesterday night. So he lifted his head and asked his father, his thumb still in his mouth.

« Whrspaa ? » Tony could guess what Peter had asked but his still asked him to repeat without his thumb.

Peter took it out of his mouth. « Where’s papa ? Did he go to work today ? »

Tony looked at his son sadly. He didn’t want to make Peter sad this early in the day. But he had no other choice. He refused to lie to his son.

« No baby, papa isn’t at work. He is staying with Bucky. »

Peter looked at him curiously. He didn’t seem to understand that his fathers hadn’t managed to arrange everything.

« But why ? didn’t he say sorry ? »

Tony sighed before explaining to his son that yes, Steve did say sorry but it wasn’t enough for him. 

Peter looked even more confused. 

« But you told me that when I make a mistake, if I say sorry all is better after. »

« And that’s true buddy. But you papa made a very very big mistake. A mistake that can’t be changed. So we decided that we couldn’t be together anymore. »

Peter’s eyes filled up with tears and that broke Tony’s heart.

« So, you and papa won’t ever be together anymore ? » He asked miserably. 

« No baby, I don’t think we will. But Steve will always be your papa not matter what. »

Peter was crying now. 

« But, if he hurt you than I don’t want him to be my papa anymore. » 

Tony reached to carress Peter’s cheek. 

« Don’t say that buddy. It’s true that Steve hurt me, but it doesn’t mean that he isn’t your papa anymore. He raised you and I’m sure he’ll alway be there for you. » Or then i won’t ever forgive him was said in Tony’s head.

 

Later that day, after Peter was done crying, Tony took him out to change his mind. He was thinking about what he said to Peter. He knew he had done the right thing. Even if Steve had deeply hurt him by his actions, he couldn’t punish Peter for seeing his other father. He just hoped that Steve wouldn’t put Bucky before his own son.

It was during the evening that Tony got a phone call from Steve. He answered even if he absolutely did not want to. After greeting him coldly he passed the phone to Peter. 

He listned his son’s side of the conversation. It seemed like Steve was explaining to Peter just what Tony explained to him this morning. Peter was then asking if he Steve would still come to see him. That made Tony almost shout no but for his son he would endure Steve presence.

After Peter was done talking and said goodbye, he gave the phone back to Tony who didn’t even bother speaking and just hang up.

 

The next day, Steve came by to see Peter and discuss an arrangement. The two fathers discusse calmy for the sake f their son who was in the room watching cartoons. 

It was decided that Peter would go to Steve’s from Sunday night to Wenesday evening. It was easier than trying to stay in the same room without starting a shouting match.

 

This arrangement worked fine and went on until a bit after Peter’s 6th birthday. 

It was a wenesday evening and Tony had gone to Steve to pick Peter. He waited patiently in front of the door after knocking. It startled him when he was met with a crying Peter who throwed himself at his father. 

Tony lifted him in his arms trying to sooth him and to make him explain what was wrong. But Peter was just checking his head no, refusing to say anything. He looked up from his son’s crying face to see Steve looking at him with guilt in his eyes. 

Seeing Steve beggining to open his mouth, probably to explain, Tony cut him off. 

« Later. » And then he was gone with his still crying son. 

Once home, Tony had a hard time trying to make Peter stop crying. So he cuddled with him until the boy felt asleep. He then put him in his bed before going back to the living room and dialing Steve’s number.

When Steve picked up he didn’t even wait before accusing him. 

‘What did you do to make him cry ?’ He asked sharply.

‘Tony, let me explain. I didn’t mean to make him cry.’ 

‘Well you did, so you better have an excellent explanation.’

‘He heard me talking on the phone with Bucky. I’m going to go away for a little while.’

‘Excuse me ? You’re going away, are you saying you’re abndonning you son ?’ He asked with a very cold voice.

‘No Tony, I’m not abandoning him, I’ll come back for important thing and I’ll send cards. But I have to go. I didn’t mean for Peter to find out like that. I tried explaining to him but he wouldn’t listnen’

‘Oh stop Steve, don’t try to put this on Peter. He had every rights to be upset. You’re abandoning him to go away with you boyfriend. How was he supposed to understand your stupid reasons ?’ His voice was sarcastic. 

‘You won’t understand Tony, but I have to leave. I promise I’ll come back as often as I can.’ Steve’s voice was pleading.

‘When are you leaving ?’

‘Next month, I’m sorry. I was going to tell you both next week.’

‘If you leave Steve, I won’t ever forgive you and I don’t think Peter will either.’

‘I’m sorry Tony but I have to. I hope you’ll understand one day. Please tell Peter I love him and that’s I’m sorry.’

‘You’ll tell him yourself. That’s it, if he even want to see you.’ And with that said, Tony hang up. 

 

He was furious. How dare Steve abandoned his son to go away with his boyfriend. How was he supposed to make Peter accept that he wouldn’t see he father for long period of time.

« Damn you Steve » Tony said to the empty room. Tomorrow, he would have a son to confort. But this was really the last straw for Tony. This time, Steve had gone too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you still enjoy this story.
> 
> Please leave a comment.
> 
> 'till next time.


	7. Fast Forward in time (4 years)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, I hope you still like it.   
> The next one will be much more longer, and will deal from the time between when Peter's 10 and when he's 15.  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos.

Four years had passed since that awful day. The first few months were pretty horrible for Peter and Tony. The former didn’t quite manage to accept the fact that his papa had left for good and the latter was resenting his ex for doing this to him and their son.

During these months, Peter could often be found at his godmother’s, Pepper Potts, house since his father was adjusting with difficulties. 

Not that Tony was also abandoning his son. Quite the contrary, he was there for him as much as he could but it was hard. Really, it was only thanks to Rhodey that Tony didn’t spirral too much. The man helped him get better and was there for him each time a what could be consider as a bad day was happenig.

To give Tony the time he needed, Pepper would take care of Peter for a few days, trying to explain to him what was happenig with simple words. But even as bright as he was, Peter couldn’t help his childish reactions sometimes.

After these months, it began to be better for the duo. Steve had called a few times and sent cards and they both began to accept that this is how life would be from now on.

Peter kept the cards, because even though his didn’t understand and was still a bit mad at his papa he still loved him. So he kept all the cards the man sent him and always took. His phone calls. Because this was better than nothing right ?

Steve came back home for Peter’s 7th and 8th birthday but that’s all. He was never there when peter wanted him to be there. Always telling him on the phone that he couldn’t make it. This angered both Peter and Tony (even if he didn’t want to let his son see his it).

 

Now 8, and so, older, Peter began to understand better what Steve was doing and he resented him even more so than when he was younger. He started to not take Steve’s calls and when he did, he refused to refer to Steve as ‘papa’ instead chosing to call him ‘father’.

Steve could sense his son’s anger and tried to explain to him that he didn’t have a choice but Peter wouldn’t listen. The relation between the two was becoming inexistant. 

It was the fact that Steve didn’t show up for Peter’s 9th birthday that made him explosed. In a spit of anger he threw away all the cards that Steve had sent him since he left. He also decided that from now on he would only be ‘Peter Stark’, removing the ‘Rogers’ from his name. He didn’t want to be associated with a father who wasn’t even there.

Tony understood perfectly his son’s anger ans supported him. He was angry at Steve for putting Peter through that. He had stop caring some time ago about Steve, only talking to him when it was for Peter’s sake. 

Despite his son’s anger, Steve continued to send cards and call, but he wasn’t answered. Peter didn’t even look at the cards, and by the time he was ten, he didn’t want to hear his other father’s name even being mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading,   
> the next chapter will introduce Tony new love interest. I'm curious to know if everyone can guess who it will be....so try and take a guess in the comments.
> 
> 'till next time.


	8. Peter from 10 to 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments in the last chapter.Thank you to all the person who tried to guess. Their was 5 guess for Thor and Strange, 3 for Loki and 2 for Bruce and Rhodey.
> 
> The person Tony is going to be with is revealed in this chapter. I hope it's going to surprise a few of you, I wasn't very sure about choosing this character.
> 
> I think this is my longest chapter yet.
> 
> Enjoy.

A few weeks after turning eleven, Peter made the decision to call Steve for the first time since he decided to stop answering his absent father’s calls. 

During that call, Peter asked once again why had Steve leaved, only to gain the same answer as always. This angered Peter who then told Steve that he could either come home and explain himself or he should never contact him again. 

The fact that Steve said ‘I’m sorry Peter but I can’t come home’ made Peter hang up. 

Steve didn’t try to contact him anymore, and while Peter was still a bit sad about that, his resent was stronger and he didn’t seem to care anymore.

 

When Peter was twelve, his father made him sat with him on the couch to explain to him that he was going to have lawyers send papers to Steve. These papers would take aways Steve’s parental rights.

Before doing this thouhg, Tony wanted his son’s approval. For Tony, Steve obviously did not deserve his rights anymore and him still having them could bring problems at some point. Tony wanted to avoid this at all costs.

But if his son still want Steve to be legally his father then Tony wasn’t going to do anything. That’s why he had decided to talk to Peter before making a decision. His son was old enough to chose for himself and Tony respected that.

« So Peter, I need your advice on something. » Tony began.

« Yeah ? What is it dad ? » Peter as always was curious and very eager to help his dad with anything he might need.

« I was thinking, with your approval, to remove Steve’s parental rights over you. » 

Peter, for all his brightness, looked a bit confused. 

« Does that mean he won’t be my father anymore. ? »

« Well, It means that he won’t be able to make decisons in your life. If you still want to consider him as your father, of course you can. I wouldn’t make you not consider him as your father. »

Peter glanced at his dad.

« So, you mean that Papa will not be able to make me do what he wants but he can still be my papa ? »

Tony smiled at his son’s childlike summary.

« Yeah buddy, that’s what I mean. It would be easier. For example, if you have to be hospitalized, then I would be the only one allowed to make decisons. Contacting Steve could be hard and in a situation where we have to make quick decisions and that requires both parents approval then it would probably slow the process and have consequences. »

Peter just nodded, understanding.

« I still need your approval Pete, I would never do something you didn’t want to, and if you still want Steve to have his rights over you then it’ll stay like it is now. »

Peter thought for a minute. He didn’t really care if his other father had rights or no over him. But if it made his dad’s life easier in case parental agreement was needed then Peter knew that he didn’t want Steve to have a say. The man was barely his father now anyway. 

« You can send the papers dad. It would be easier, and anyway, papa hasn’t come back since I was like 8. So he’s not relly my father anymore. »

« Are you sure buddy, because once it’s done there’s no coming back. »

Tony looked seriously at his son.

« Yes, I’m sure. You’re my only dad and I don’t need anyone else. »

This was one of the most serious decison in Peter’s life. But he knew he wouldn’t regret it. His dad and him were fine together with sometimes Pepper or Rhodey.

It took Tony 2 months to have all the correct papers made and hen they were sent to Steve.   
Said man who hadn’t call in a while immediatly tried to contact both Tony and Peter but neither anwsered. They were definitely done.

 

 

When Peter was thirteen, his dad met someone. 

Now a teenager, Peter was allowed to stay at home alone during Fridays and Saturdays nights. School nights if Tony wasn’t here were still spent with either Pepper or Rhodey but Peter didn’t mind as he loved the two.

It was after christmas that Peter started to notice that Tony was a new kind of happy. His dad would leave him alone (or with Pepper) two to three times a week. This was a bit weird so Peter began doing his research and asking around him.

He found that before going out, his dad would dress quite nicely, not the nice he wore everyday for work, the nice that meant he wanted to please someone. This made Peter think that Tony was probably seeing someone. 

Being the curious kid that he always had been, he decided to be blunt and ask his dad about it. 

It was a Friday night that Tony was spending with his son. They were on the couch watching a movie when Peter blurted out « Are you seeing someone ? »

This startled Tony who looked rapidely at his son.

« What ? » 

« I’m asking if you’re seeing someone. » peter said simply. He didn’t really mind if it was the case. His dad deserved to be happy.  
« I heard you the first time. Just, what makes you think that ? »

Peter shrugged before explaining his reasoning and how Pepper and Rhodey had just told him to ask.

Tony, not wanting to lie to his son admitted that, yes, he was seeing someone. Had been for a few weeks.

« I didn’t introduce you yet because I really want to see if it’s going somewhere. »

Peter noticed that Tony looked a bit scared at his reaction. He knew after all that Tony would always chose him no matter what and if Peter said he didn’t feel confortable with Tony dating then he knew that his dad would stop.

He just settled on being the super supportive son he always had been.

« I’m happy for you dad, you really deserve to be happy. I hope this person is treating you right. »

Tony smiled at his son’s words. He was worried that Peter would not like the idea of him dating. 

« I can’t wait to possibily meet them dad. »

After that short conversation they both returned to their film.

 

During the months that followed, Peter learnt a few things about the mysterious person. 

First, it was a man, not that it surprised Peter. He then learn that this man was a scientistand that excited him. He still didn’t know the man’s name because Tony didn’t want him looking him up (because Peter would totally do that).

Pepper and Rhody were aware that Tony was dating and were happy for him. They promised that if it worked, as it seem to anyway, they would be mostly nice in their ‘Hurt my friend i’ll kill you talk’.

This only made Tony rolled his eyes at their protectiveness. He understand though. They didn’t want another Steve. But Tony was sure this wouldn’t be another Steve. And it was a week after Peter’s fourteen birthday that he introduced his boyfriend to his son.

 

The Saturday morning, Tony woke Peter at 10. He had warned him the night before that they would meet his boyfriend for lunch. 

Peter was excited but he couldn’t help the slight worry when he asked his father « Are you sure he is going to like me ? » 

Tony’s answer was reassuring. 

« Pete, if I thought even for one second that he wouldn’t like you then I would not have continue to date him. I’m sure he’ll love you. And I’m sure he’s as nervous as you right now. »

Peter smiled at those words. He really hope mystery man and him would get along because Tony had been so happy and he would hate to see that change.

 

They went to a nice looking restaurant a little away from home. Once Tony was parked, Peter saw him take a deep breath. Maybe his father was also a bit anxious for this lunch meeting.

They made their way inside and Peter looked curiously around, trying to guess who mystery man could be. 

There was only one man sitting alone, and as Tony was motioning him to come in the direction of said man, Peter took the ovbious guess that this was mystery man.

Seeing them approach, the man smiled and stood up to greet Tony with only a hand shake. He then looked at Peter while extending his hand.

« Well hello, you must be Peter right ? I’ve been looking forward to meet you.  
I’m Richard Parker. »

Peter smiled at him before taking his hand. He had a feeling that they would get along well.

« Hi Mr. Parker, it’s a pleasure to meet you too. »

« Please, call me Richard. »

 

And that was how intriduction went. During lunch they talked, Richard being interested in Peter which seemed to please Tony.

They had a very nice time but at one point it was time to leave. 

Richard stood first, followed by Peter and Tony.

« It was very lovely, I look forward to see you again soon Peter. »

« Me too Mr. Richard. »

They said their goodbye before going home.

That afternoon, Tony questioned Peter on his impression. He was glad to notice that the two got along so well. That’s what he had wanted.

 

In November, Tony asked how would Peter feel if Richard was to moved him with them. The three had met a few times since the first lunch and everything was going well. 

« I would love for him to come here with us dad. »

And that’s how they settle as a family of three.

 

After Peter’s fifteen birthday, during September, Richard took Peter for a lunch without Tony.

Peter could sense that Richard was nervous. But he waited patiently for the other man to tell him what was on his mind.

« Peter, I have a very important question for you. » He began nervously.

Peter smiled to encourage him.

« Yes ? »

« Well, you see, I have been with your father for almost two years now and I was thinking of proposing to him for our anniversary. » He looked at Peter with a small smile.

Peter was shocked, but he was also touched that Richard thought of telling him before doing it. Seeing that the man in front of him was waiting anxiously he smiled.

« That’s awesome ! »

Richard visibly relaxed. 

« I just wanted your approval, I know how hard it was for the two of you when he left so I wanted to show that I am here for the long ride. »

Peter just kept on smililng.

« Really, that’s awesome, I’m sure he’ll say yes. »

 

And that’s how, when Peter was 15, that his dad got engaged. 

When Tony told Peter about the engagement, he was relieved to see that his son was delighted. He then learnt that Peter knew for weeks that it was going to happene and he laughed.  
The family continued with their peaceful life. 

 

 

But things have to go wrong at one point right ? 

That was Peter thought when he oppened the letter in his hands. It read : 

Dear Peter,

I know there are no points in contcting your father and that’s why I am contacting you.

I am coming home soon, and I need to see you. I need to explain everything.

I know I have no rights over you now, but please, I really need to explain. 

I’m not trying to get back in your life, i know it’s far too late for that. 

If you want to meet with me, just send a message to this number :

I’d understand if you said no.

 

Steve.

 

Peter didn’t know what to do. A part of him wanted to ripped that letter apart and forget it even existed but another part wanted to meet the man to know why he destroyed their family 10 years ago. 

Naturally, he went to Tony for advice.

« What should I do dad ? »

Tony looked at him seriously. 

« Peter, this is your choice, if you want to meet with Steve, you have every right to. You deserve to know why he left you. I personally do not want to see him but I will never forbid you from doing so. »

This is what made Peter decide that he was going to see Steve. He needed an explenation. But after he got it, the man better not contact him ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Next chapter will be the big discussion between Peter and Steve. 
> 
> Were you surprised at the mystery man's identity ? I hope it was a right choice.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment, see you next time.


	9. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments. This story is almost finished, there will be one more chapter and a epilogue. 
> 
> This chapter is the conversation between Steve and Peter. I hope it doesn't disappoint.
> 
> I didn't really know how to end the chapter, I hope it's good enough.

It took Peter a week before he sent a text to the number Steve had written in the letter. It was just a place and a time. Steve answered that he would be there and Peter didn’t bother with any more text. 

While Peter got ready on the day of the meeting, he was nervous. He really wanted to know why this man had broke their family all these years ago. During all the years Steve had been absent, he had imagined many scenario that would explain, but every single one of them wasn’t a reason enough in his mind to do what Steve had done.

After saying goodbye to his dad and to Richard, Peter made his way outside. He had told Steve to meet him in a nearby park. The choice of place was neutral and that’s why Peter had chose it.

Once he arrived, Peter immediatly spotted Steve, who was sitting on a bench between two trees. He slowly made his way over, tying not to be seen yet. 

It seemed that Steve hadn’t aged at all in all these years. It had been seven years since he last saw the man in person and yet, Steve still looked the same.

 

Once he was close enough, Peter made his presence known. Steve turned to look at him and stood up to greet him. Thinking that the man would try and hug him, Peter quickly extanded his hand. With a regretful look, Steve took it and shaked it. 

The pair then sat together. Neither knew how to start the conversation that was about to happen. Eventually, Steve was the one to break the silence.

« So, how are you ? » He began carefuly.

« I’m fine » Peter answered shortly, then he said quickly « listen, there’s no need to turn around the subject, I’m only here to listen to your explanation, nothing else. You can forget the small talk. »

Steve swallowed. 

« I don’t know where to start »

« Well maybe start at the begining » Peter said with sarcasm.

And so Steve started to explain everything. And once he began talking, Peter only listened, never interrupting. 

 

« Well, it all started when you were 4 years old. I was eating lunch with Bucky during a work break. That’s the day he told me he had been diagnosed with a life-threatening ilness. I was well, shocked. I couldn’t imagine something like that happening to him. 

I wanted to tell Tony, because I knew that he would have done everything to help. But Bucky forbade me to. He didn‘t want anyone else to know about it. I promised him I wouldn’t tell Tony.

Some months after that, after you turned 5, Bucky asked me to kiss him. Of course, I immediately said no. But he told me that he had always been in love with me, that he just wanted to feel like we were together, even if just for one kiss. 

So I kissed him. I wasn’t proud of it, but I could never refuse him anything. And I couldn’t refuse him that when he was ill. I felt guilty afterward and I refused to see him for weeks. But then his ilness got worse. And he begged me to meet him. 

We met in the café you saw us in. And I agreed to kiss him another time. I thought it would be the last time. But I was wrong. It became more. I couldn’t say no. In one way I was feeling guilty because I was doing this behind Tony’s back but in another way I kne I wanted it. I wanted to make Bucky happy, one last time.

After Tony found out, I almost told him everything. I didn’t want to lose him. But in the meantime, Bucky had found a place that was doing experimental treatment in Europe. The only thing is that someone had to go with him there. 

Again, he begged me to not tell Tony. So I didn’t. It wasn’t fair of me but I wanted to try this treatment. It could have been the only thing keeping Bucky alive. So, after the conversation with Tony, I told Bucky I would go with him.

We left for Europe, Bucky got the treatment and for years it worked. My relationship with him evolved into more, I knew Tony would never consider taking me back anyway. But that didn’t stop me from feeling guilty about leaving you behind.

When I got the papers saying my rights had been removed, I was heartbroken, but I knew I deserved it. I hadn’t been good father in a while. And even before this happened, I was just too ashamed to continue to come back, so I stayed. 

Bucky got the treatment and it continued working until last year. He died in his sleep. I didn’t move back immediatly, after all, there was no point anymore. But then, I had that feeling, it told me to meet with you. That you deserved an explanation. So I came back. »

 

After finishing his long story, Steve took a long breath. He didn’t realise he was crying while talking. He didn’t dare look at Peter. He knew that even though he had explain everthing, the boy woudln’t forgive him. He had done too much pain for that.

He just hoped Peter would at least understand a bit.   
Peter didn’t know what to think. He could understand Steve’s reasoning, partly. But he couldn’t comprehend why the man had left his dad in the dark about the situation. He was sure that Tony would have understand. 

« You should have told dad. » Was all he said to Steve. 

« I know, and I regret everything. I am sorry Peter. »

« Well, it’s too late to say sorry. You should have explain at the very begining. Not break our family. You have no idea how hard it was when you went away. » Peter was angry. He refused to believe that Steve as truly sorry. 

« I know it’s too late. And I’ll never stop being sorry about what I did. I wish I could go back and do everything differently. »

« Well, you can’t » Peter said with a little spat.

Steve knew there was nothing he could do now. He wanted to explain to Tony himself but he knew there was no point. The man would probably die before meeting him again. 

« Could you explain to Tony please ? I’d like to do it myself but I guess he won’t want to see me. »

« You’re damn right about that. I’ll probably explain, if he asks anyway. But he’s busy with his wedding preparation you see, so I don’t think he’ll have much time to even spare you a thought. »

Steve’s heart broke at hearing that. 

« Tony is getting married ? » 

« Yes, he is. Not that it is any of your buisiness. » peter stood up. « Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back home before dinner. »

Peter then left, without sparing Steve a glance. He was truly done with this man and he didn’t want to spend another minute with him. 

 

 

Once home, Peter searched for his dad. He found him preparing dinner. He hugged him from behind. 

Tony responded to the embrace, kissing the top of Peter’s head. 

« Everything’s fine buddy ? » He asked softly. 

« Yeah, everything’s fine. I love you dad. »

« And I love you more son. Forever and ever. »

 

Peter eventually told his dad what Steve told him. The only reaction Tony had was to scoff and saying quietly « And he couldn’t trust me ? ».

Peter didn’t saw Steve again for a while. He was busy helping his dad and Richard with the wedding stuff. And it was only because Pepper was helping them too that they weren’t behind their schedule.

Life was good as it was. They didn’t need Steve anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to comment. 
> 
> Tell me if you'd life one shots diverging from this story and if yes, about what. 
> 
> 'till next time.
> 
> (next update might take longer, I am entering my exams period)


	10. the wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was truly an amazing day. Peter couldn’t have asked for a better family. And he was glad this one was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments. there is only the epilogue left (with an appearance of Steve).
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.

Today was the day of the wedding. Peter was really excited. He got to be Tony’s best man. He still remembered whe his dad asked him.

(They were enjoying a quiet night, just the two of them. Even though Peter was older, he was still snuggled in his father’s embrace. Tony chose this moment to ask him.

« Hey Pete, what would you say about being my best man for the wedding ? »

Peter looked up to see ihs father’s smiling face. He was so happy that he would consider him to be best man.

« I would love to dad, but why aren’t you asking Rhodey, you and him have been friends since forever » Peter still felt the need to ask.

« I would have asked him, but Pete, buddy, you’re the best thing that ever happened in my life. You are my litteral universe. I wouldn’t want anyone beside you to stand wit me. »

This brought tears in Peter’s eyes. He knew already all this but it still felt amazing to hear it. And so he agreed to be Tony’s best man.)

Now was the big day. Peter couldn’t wait. He had prepared the best speech ever with help from Rhodey and Pepper. He couldn’t wait to make his dad cry in front of everyone. Because he was sure his dad would cry.

 

His dad and Richard had reserved an huge place in upstate. There wouldn’t be a lot of people has they wanted to keep the affair as private as possible. Only close friends and family were invited. This still brought the total of person at almost 50. 

They both had their bachelor party, if you could call it that, the month before. Fot Tony, it consisted of playing board games with Pepper, Rhodey and Peter all night. It wasn’t extravagent but that was what he really needed. 

Richard had gone out with his brother and said they had a great time. 

Now back to the big day. The place had been decorated with a lot of flowers, the colors were beautiful. The guest would stay at a hotel Tony had reserved in advance and that wasn’t far.   
Everything was planned, and Peter certainly hope that all would go according to plan.

That morning, there was just him and his dad home. Richard wanted to keep this traditon of not sleeping in the same house the night before and of course Tony had agreed. 

So when he woke up that morning, Peter was already smiling. He would spend the whole time with Tony, before going for the lunch that was planned at 1. The lunch was only for family so there wouldn’t be a lot of people. It would be in a nice restaurant not too far from whre they lived.

Getting out of his room, Peter went in search of his dad. Knowing him, he would be already stressing with his outfit.

Making his way to Tony’s room, Peter heard his father muttering quietly to himself. And, when peeking inside, he saw Tony, stressing in front of his outfit, just like he imagined. 

« Hey dad » said Peter to make his presence known « how’s it going ? » he add with a playful smile. He knew his father was stressed and it was funny to see him muttering to himself.

Tony gave him a look. And Peter laughed. 

« It’s going very well thank you very much. Go get dressed, I don’t want to be late. » Tony said.

Peter laughed even more at that. 

« Dad, it’s 10 am. We have only an hour drive to get there. I still got an hour and a half to get dressed. » Peter said still laughing. It was truly hilarious to see Tony, who was always composed, being all stressed about getting dressed and getting at. Somewhere on time.

Tony gave him another look. 

« Just go get dressed trouble boy. » And to prevent his dad from getting even more stressed, Peter went and do as he was told. 

He got back inside his room and look at the outfits that were displayed. They were pretty simple. A navy blue suit for the lunch, then he had a black one for the ceremony and finally another blue one, this time for the night reception. 

He didn’t know why there were three outfits for only one day but he wasn’t going to question it. This was probably again Pepper’s doing and she knew best. Or so he had been told for as long as he could remember.

He put on his suit and tried to fix the mess that was his hair into sometihng remotely nice. But that obviously didn’t work since his hair were their own entitety and never complied with him anyway.

Soon it was time to leave and Peter had to play the re assuring part with his dad all drive long. Tony really was a ball of nerves. Peter did his best to keep him calm and to try to not feel nervous himself. After all, he was gonna do a big speech in front of many people. And this was more his dad’s area. He had always been a shy boy, but for his dad, he would do anything.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they saw that Richard and his parents where already there. Richard’s brother Ben was also there with his wife. Peter was happy to see them, he had taken to consider them as his aunt and uncle. 

This was Richard’s family. Peter and Tony’s consited of Pepper and Rhodey and the two didn’t make them wait long before arriving. 

They all had a nice lunch, it semmed to get some stress away from Tony, peter noticed. 

Afterward, Richard’s family minus his broter who was his best man left to be on time for the guest arrival of the ceremony. Pepper and Rhodey left too. 

The quator went upstate together. Once there, Peter and Tony went into one room while the brothers went into another. They were the rooms designed to change outfit and to prepare before the ceremony. 

If everything went according to plan, the guest should already been sitted and waiting. 

Peter changed into his black suit while Tony did the same. It was just a matter of minutes now. Each soon to be spouse would enter from a side a the big room, at the same time and advanced toward each other with their best man.

Peter was already imagining this when he saw his father pacing nervously. 

« Dad, are you alright ? You seem a bit stress, you’re gonna make a hole in the carpet soon. »

His dad looked at him before speaking extremely quick. 

« What if it doesn’t work, what if he says no, what if the music doesn’t start at the right time, what if I make a fool of myself, what... » Peter had to cut his dad before he could worry himself to death. 

« Dad ! DAD ! Hey, everything is going to be fine alright ? I’m sure Richard is as stressed as you right now but don’t worry. It’s going to be the perfect wedding. Nothing will go wrong »

Right now, Tony seemed to have calmed down a bit, and anyway it was time to go. 

The music played exactly on time, and soon Tony and Richard were in font of each other. They exchanged sweet vows, and then they both said ‘I do’. 

Peter clapped when Tony put the ring on Richard’s finger. His father’s hands was trembling slightly, he noticed because he was an expert in seeing nervousness signs in his father’s demanour.

Right after, his father and now step father danced together. Peter didn’t dance because he really didn’t want to try and slip on his own feet. 

He choose to use this time to change his outfit once again. 

Soon, it was the reception, and even sooner, it was time for Peter big speech. He stoop up from where he was sitting. Everyone looked at him. He tried to give a small smile and a wave. He really wasn’t used to do this. Tony had even said he didn’t have to but Peter wanted to do this. He needed to do this for his dad. 

So he began speaking.

« Hi everyone, you obviously know me, I am Peter. » He began nervously. He really wasn’t used to have all the attention on him. 

« Ever since I was born, my dad hd been a constant presence in my life. He helped through the hard time we faced when I was younger and for that I can already said I am grateful to have him as a father. 

He is truly the best dad, he is my most trusted confident and I know I can always go to him when i have a problem. He’ll always listen to me and drop everything else. 

I’m very grateful that he found Richard. He is truly a good man and I wouldn’t want anyone else as step-father. I was scared at first that it would mean I would be replaced but I quickly learnt that this would never happen. 

My dad is a big softie. (This got him a few laugh). He tells me he loves me almost every five minutes (a ‘not true’ came from Tony). 

Well today, I decided to get out of my teenage persona and say that, dad, I love you more than anything else, you are my light in the dark and I coudln’t wish for a better father. So thank you for being my dad, thank you for choosing me as your soon. I love you. »

After his speech, he looked up from his keycard and saw that many people were close to tears. Had he really moved them that much ?   
Then he looked at his dad and saw that his was fully crying, just like he kew he would. Tony stood up to take him in a big crushing hug. And yeah he was sobbing openly in his son’s neck but nobody had to know.

They both sit back down and after Ben’s speech, dinner was served. People were talking and enjoying themselves. Peter was really glad this was his life now. 

He still had sometihng to do though. Something he had thought about for a long time. And he thought that today would be the perfect day. 

When it was time for the wedding gift opening, Tony and Richard received many stuff. His dad had told him that he didn’t have to make a gift, his presence in his life was a gift enough.   
So Peter didn’t make any gift for his dad. But nobody told him he couldn’t make one for Richard. 

So when everyone had give their present and everything was opened, Peter advanced with a single envelope to gie to Richard. 

The man lokoed at him curiously, told him he didn’t have to get anything before finall opening the letter. 

Peter saw how his step-father eyes had tears as soon as his was finish. He really did have something with making people cry today.

Richard looked up at him while Tony, sat just beside was looking confused since he had no idea Peter was even preparing something for his husband.

« Are you sure about that peter ? » Richard asked

« What is it ? » Asked Tony but nobody anwsered him.

Peter smiled. 

« Yes, I thought about it for a while, and this was the only way. »

« The only way to what ? Peter what is it about ? Richard ? » Tony really was confused. And nobody was paying attention to him.

« Well Peter, if your father agrees, of course I’ll be happy to. » Richard said and you could see pure joy on his face. 

Tony, tired of being ignored just decided to snatch the letter from his spouse’s hands. 

Peter looked at ihm expectantly, but Tony seemed to have bugged. So Peter spoke.

« I’ve been tinking about tihs for a while dad, and I really want Richard to adopt me. So we can finally be a real family. I thought it would be the perfect day to ask him. Don’t you think so ? »

Tony looked up at him before adressing Richard. 

« You sure you want this boy as a soon ? he always makes your soft side appears. »

« I’m sure Tony, I love you both so much, and I couldn’t be any happier now. Being a father officialy to Peter would be amazing. »

« Well then, congratulation, it’s a boy, he’s a pain in the ass » Said Tony with a laugh and everyone laughed.

This was truly an amazing day. Peter couldn’t have asked for a better family. And he was glad this one was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, do comment it always makes my day. 
> 
> 'till next time.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, subscribed, bookmarked and left kudos. I love you all so much. 
> 
> This is the epilogue, it's very short but I hope you like it nonetheless.

The time after the wedding went really fast. He was really quick on changing his name from Peter Stark to Peter Parker Stark. He was enjoying life with his new father a lot. Richard and him got along very well. They had a lot in common. They adored playing pranks on Tony. Peter’s favorite was the time they replaced all his dad’s smart shirts with science and cartoon themed shirts. Tony’s head this day was extremely fun to see. He got back at them quickly. 

When he turned 18, and was at college, Peter got a call from his dad. He and Richard had decided they wanted to become fathers. But they wanted Peter’s approval first. Peter was more than happy to give it to them. He couldn’t wait to have a sibling ! 

 

The process to become fathers went really fast. Tony and Richard each gave their sperm in the hope that one of the eggs (that were from the same donor) would take. And to their immense surprise, and joy, both took. 

That his how, when he was 19, Peter became the proud brother of two awesome babies. A boy and a girl. 

Once when he was 20, him, Tony and the twins were enjoying a day in the park when they stumbled upon Steve. 

It had been so long since he last saw him that Peter barely recognized him. Steve and Tony looked at each other for a long moement. They didn’t seem to know what to say to each other. 

Steve finally just nodded and began to walk away when Tony spoke. It was just above a whisper but Steve stopped dead on his track. 

« I would have understand ». Hee was smiling sadly while saying this. Steve turned around. He smiled and then he walked awaywith a last nod in their direction. 

 

Peter is now 21, he knows Steve finally settled with someone but he has no contact with him anymore. 

He has the most perfect family ever. And he doesn’t need anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's the end. 
> 
> Thank you for giving my story a read. 
> 
> If you have any idea for a one shot (something you'd like to see) leave it it in the comment. I'll make this story in a serie. 
> 
> Thank you all once again. 
> 
> Lots of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I don't know yet how many chapters I will do, it really depends on how the story is received.


End file.
